The Letter H
by Blue-Straws
Summary: KyoyaxHaruhi Sorta... maybe A key on Kyoya's laptop is playing up and it causes some thinking on his part about limitations and a certain female host ONE-SHOT


**The Letter 'H'**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction.**

**KyoyaxHaruhi (Sorta, maybe...)**

**My first Ouran one and I must say it is not absolute trash.

* * *

**

Kyoya sat at his table, his hands gracefully hitting the laptops keys entering something that may or may not be relevant to the host clubs future. As he typed he noted how the keys relented to his touch as they were forced down by his well kept, strong digits. The way they stayed strong until the slightest hint of pressure sent them down entering the data which he wanted, they were manipulated by him and pushed down at his will.

Some seemed slightly stronger willed than others, they stood their place for a fraction of a second longer than others, yet they all relented under the delicate pressure of his long slender phalanges. Yet one - out of the 111 keys on his keyboard - wouldn't relent as his fingers skimmed the keys effortlessly. He turned to the keys and frowned...

it was...

the letter...

H.

'It had to be that letter', He silently scoffed.

Looking up his eyes drifted, a mask of slight irritation placed upon his features, but truthfully he found it ironic, it was befitting of the letter H. He wasn't going to go as far as say he found it entertaining but it certainly wasn't boring. His eyes after scanning the room settled on the feminine host who at this moment in time was talking to her patrons, her natural rookie smile in place. The eyes were brightly animated taking in each word spoken by her customers and supplying an original and worthwhile reply to each of them in turn. He could understand why the girls had valuable, loyal fans who never had the need to stray to another host. She fulfilled all their needs well.

His glasses flashed against the light as a frown graced his face. He would need to increase her debt somehow soon, so that she would stay longer. He had convinced himself she was an irreplaceable asset.

He returned to his laptop and still had the dilemma of the key. It stood out from the others and taunted him. Reminding him of the one person he couldn't bend to his will instantaneously. An offer of Ootoro and a promise of a decrease or increase of debt was needed and that still that contained its limits. Limits which he himself hadn't set and was unsure of.

He mused over the limits, they hadn't been explicitly set and yet he was aware of their existence. Even if he had never come across a time she said no outright, he was painfully aware that it would happen. Her iron will and strong sense of justice made it obvious that one day she would reply with a simple no, no matter what he did, offered or said.

He smirked slightly at the realisation that the thing which he needed to bend to his will was not Haruhi Fujioka but a simply laptop key. He took his index finger and hit the key - harder than he usually would have - expecting the letter 'H' to finally appear on his word document.

... He really didn't need this.

He damned his laptop, he damned the letter 'H' and damned the fact that he needed to use it to write Haruhi's name at this moment in time. It seemed that the key wanted to be as stubborn as her. Unfortunately he couldn't throw a laptop key a plate of ootoro or promise a debt increase or decrease - it wasn't even in debt to him.

Kyoya sighed, the key had finally reached a limit. It would no longer work and he needed to pay for it to be repaired.

The thought of just being able to repair the broken key that had finally reached it limit - He reasoned that he had to write to many entries about Haruhi's's debt in the budget and the poor key had been overworked - caused his mind to wander, for he had nothing else to do after all.

What would happen if Haruhi reached her limit with his demands, if she finally stopped bending to his plans?

Would she leave the host club?

Would their friendship end?

And could it be repaired?

He cursed limits, especially ones for which he has not set, for they are the most dangerous.

* * *

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor the characters. I do own a laptop though, but my 'H' key is fine, its that stupid 'esc' key that causes me hassle.**

**Read and Review and check my other stories.**


End file.
